


in which odin considers her color-filled dreams

by We_deserve_rainbows



Series: Mechs Album Week 2021 [3]
Category: The Bifrost Incident - The Mechanisms (Album), The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, kinda just me waxing poetic about odin and yog sothoth!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 06:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_deserve_rainbows/pseuds/We_deserve_rainbows
Summary: Odin could notbelieveher good fortune, only sixty and already the head of the Asgardian Government.
Series: Mechs Album Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206137
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Mechs Album Week





	in which odin considers her color-filled dreams

**Author's Note:**

> this was fun to write!

Odin could not _believe_ her good fortune, only sixty and already the head of the Asgardian Government. 

She sat at her desk and smiled, sweeping her eyes over her titanium desk and the perfectly organized stacks of papers, before gazing around the rest of the office. _Her_ office. She took a deep breathe in before sighing in contentment and leaning back in her chair, she had made it. 

She closed her eyes with a smile before gasping and opening them again, shocked by what she had seen. 

Color. She had seen _blinding, squirming_ color. 

Now, this on it’s own shouldn’t have been surprising, her whole life she had seen glimpses of the rainbow being she now knew to be Yog Sothoth on the edge of her vision, or behind her eyelids when she tried to sleep. At first, when she was a child, she was afraid of these whispers of rainbow in the periphery of wherever she looked, but as Odin had grown and learned more about the nature of what was contacting her it grew comforting, knowing that something so _powerful_ was so close to her. 

But _this_ , what she had seen when she closed her eyes just now, that was _nowhere_ near _anything_ that she had seen before. 

Usually the color was faint, merely wisps of power, she had never seen anything with this much _clarity_ before. 

She _loved_ it. 

With a half-grin she closed her eyes, and, yet again, her mind was flooded with sharp color, rainbows that pricked golden needles at her memories and her thoughts. Odin _loved_ it. 

She opened her eyes again and let out a breath of exaltation. Odin _needed_ to get closer. She needed to build something, a bridge, maybe, perhaps a train.

**Author's Note:**

> haha you are sooo cool *twirls hair* and you have outer gods gifting you prohpetic dreams? haha cool :)


End file.
